


The Ghost Who Got Away

by EvilLittleImp



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Killer Flash, Original Villian, flashfrost, snowbarry fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:35:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26163502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilLittleImp/pseuds/EvilLittleImp
Summary: Caitlin Snow has an enormous crush on Barry Allen, and it's starting to show. Barry's married to Iris, but how long will that last? On top of all the confusing emotions, they have a new meta-human to deal with!
Relationships: Barry Allen/Caitlin Snow
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	The Ghost Who Got Away

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while ago and just decided, what the heck? It was begging to be posted. This is my ideal AU since my ship never sailed in the show. Enjoy!

_ Caitlin’s Point of View _

__ Caitlin’s alarm clock blared at five o’clock in the morning. She rolled over and turned it off, stretching while the sun shined through her blinds. She got up and took a shower, making sure not to freeze the water.

Caitlin picked out a long sleeve black shirt to go along with her white pencil skirt and heels.

_ ‘Really? Pencil skirt again?’  _ asked Killer Frost, Caitlin’s devious alter ego.

“I’m sorry, but I like them,” said Caitlin, knowing Frost could hear her.

_ ‘Fine. But I get to pick tomorrow.’  _ Frost reasoned.

“Okay, deal. And I did drop pink for you,” Caitlin compromised.

Caitlin went out to her silver Honda Civic and got in. She looked at her console and saw a cup of coffee. Frost woke up in her mind and became very alert. Caitlin touched the side of the coffee cup. . . it was piping hot.

“You should really be careful. There are some creepy people out there,” said a shadow in the back.

Caitlin’s heart stopped and Frost immediately took over. Ice shot from her hand and froze whoever it was in her car.

“OW! So cold!” screamed Barry, showing his face.

Frost melted back into Caitlin who looked extremely worried for a moment before a smile split her face and she started laughing.

“Oh, sure, laugh at my pain. You’re lucky I have speed healing,” Barry joked, real pain evident on his face, though.

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry,” Caitlin choked out between laughs, “But your face!”

“My face? Your face was unbelievable. As soon as you saw the coffee, you looked like you had seen a ghost,” laughed Barry.

“Okay, okay. So, why are you in my car, how are you in my car, and,” Caitlin took a sip of coffee, “How do you know my coffee order?”

“Well, I wanted to say good morning, I phased, and you get the same thing every time,” answered Barry giving her a lopsided grin.

She really loved it when he smiled. It was like the world stopped spinning just so they could be happy, even if it only lasted a second, it just felt so good. His smile could light up any room, and his optimism? His optimism knew no bounds. For a second Caitlin thought they were in flashtime as they just smiled at each other, just lived in the moment.

Caitlin’s trance was broken when Barry asked if she wanted to head to S.T.A.R. Labs. She turned back around to face her steering wheel, a slight blush creeping onto her cheeks as she realized she had been staring.

Barry climbed into the passenger seat and they drove to work. If you consider stopping meta-humans work that is.

Their job was to find meta-humans and either stop them or, in the event that they weren’t evil, help them. Barry was The Flash and Caitlin was Killer Frost. Well, Killer Frost was Killer Frost, but she shared a body with Caitlin, so they were kind of the same person, but not really.

When Barry and Caitlin walked into S.T.A.R. Labs, they were greeted by their friend Cisco.

“Hey guys! Did you come in together?” asked Cisco, eyeing them suspiciously.

Caitlin blushed and looked down at what he was implying.

“Ya, I got a ride with Cait,” Barry said nonchalantly.

“Okay, whatever. Well, we have a new meta,” Cisco informed, changing the subject with the full intent of talking to Caitlin about it later.

“Oh, really? When?” asked Barry, suddenly interested.

“An hour ago,” said Cisco.

“An hour? Why weren’t we alerted sooner?” asked Caitlin, joining the conversation as they walked into the cortex.

“Because it was a bank robbery, but no one knew the bank was robbed until they saw the stolen money. One hundred thousand dollars by the way,” explained Cisco.

“Hey, wait. Singh has been trying to get this guy for weeks. Or at least we assume it’s the same guy,” said Barry.

“Great. Bring the files over and we’ll go through them,” replied Cisco.

“See, that’s the problem, there’s nothing. We don’t know how he gets in, and we don’t know how he gets out. The security cameras go dark then they come back up in under a minute. It’s excused as a glitch until they see the money missing,” Barry explained with a troubled look.

“Well then it makes sense why the meta detectors picked him up. He must be using powers to get into and out of the vaults,” concluded Caitlin.

Cisco started searching for him in all the ways he knew how while Caitlin went to her lab to get some work done. Barry sped off to CCPD to look further into the case, leaving Caitlin and Cisco alone. 

Cisco walked into Caitlin’s lab and leaned on the door frame.

“What is it Cisco?” Caitlin asked politely, not looking up from her computer.

“What’s up with you? You’ve been acting strange for the past few weeks,” Cisco asked.

“No, I haven’t. What makes you say that?” she said, turning to face him.

“You are a horrible liar. You always talk too fast and your voice gets higher,” smirked Cisco.

“Nothing is wrong, Cisco,” Caitlin assured.

“It’s got something to do with Barry,” guessed Cisco.

“Why,would you think that?” Caitlin stuttered out.

Cisco gave her a come-on-it-is-so-obvious look, “The way you smile when he walks into the room. The way your eyes linger on him. The way you relax when you talk to him. Come on Caitlin, you even let him call you Cait. And no one can make you laugh like he can. He looks at you with so much happiness, you look at him with so much more.”

“Is it really that obvious?” sighed Caitlin.

“No. You’ve done such a good job hiding it. In fact, I wouldn’t have noticed if it wasn’t for last week,” he smiled.

Caitlin sighed, remembering last week, which had been totally embarrassing.

Barry had offered to train with Frost which had turned into a friendly battle. Frost had iced the floor and Barry had slipped on it and fallen on the ground. He had tripped her too, though, on his way down, and she had also fallen on the floor. They had called it a tie and decided to head back to the cortex, when Frost had melted back into Caitlin, who had slipped on the icy floor and fallen on top of Barry. He had been on his back, his face inches away from hers, when Cisco walked in and started laughing, asking if he’d interrupted something. Caitlin had turned bright red, and realized that her legs were tangled with Barry’s and her hands were on his chest. They had fumbled to get up, both apologizing awkwardly and casting sideways glances at each other.

“Ya, Frost keeps saying I should tell him, but he likes Iris, and I can’t compete with her. I mean she's the team leader, and she’s his wife. Seriously, my crush is silly, he’s married. Even if he wasn’t, he still wouldn’t be interested in me,” frowned Caitlin.

Cisco opened his mouth, but as soon as he did, the scan that one of the satellites had been conducting finished and started beeping.

“Barry, we found him. He’s at the gold reserve. Get down there now!” Cisco said in a hurry.

Barry had left his comms on so he could hear, and he raced down to the gold reserve. 

The guy was just standing there with his back towards Barry, who was decked out in his Flash suit. The man was wearing a simple black T-shirt and pants. As Barry got ready to cuff him, the man just walked through the wall into the gold reserve.

“Woah. Cisco, the dude just walked through a wall!” Barry shouted into his comms.

“He probably phased. Meta cuff him and you’re good,” Cisco stated, indifferently.

When the guy came back out, he spotted the Flash almost immediately. Instead of running, though, he kept walking like no one was there.

Barry ran towards him and brought the cuffs down to his wrists, but they went right through him. The man then punched Barry, sending The Flash flying backwards.

“Frost, I need you!” Barry yelled into his comms.

_ Killer Frost’s Point of View _

Cisco grabbed an extrapolator and opened a breach for Frost to jump through.

“Hey, handsome. Heard you needed me,” teased Frost.

“Ya. Mr. Phase over there doesn’t wanna be cuffed,” Barry explained.

Frost shot an ice blast that landed on the thief’s chest and sent him back a few steps. She then advanced on him and threw a punch. The punch went right through him, and then he walked right through her.

Barry got up and went after the criminal, but it was no use. Neither The Flash nor Killer Frost could land a punch. Although Frost blamed it slightly on her clothes, which were not suited for combat.

In the end, the man got away, and Barry and Frost headed back to S.T.A.R. Labs.

“Well, that was an epic fail,” Cisco remarked when they walked into the cortex.

“Hey, at least we can ID him now,” said Barry.

“Ya, his name is Robert Field. He had no criminal history before these bank robberies happened. Right after the particle accelerator exploded, he went missing. No one has seen him since,” Cisco read.

“So he’s been a meta for years?” inquired Barry.

“It’s likely,” confirmed Cisco.

“Hey guys?” Frost said, getting their attention.

“What’s up?” asked Cisco.

“I can’t turn back into Caity,” Frost replied worriedly.

“What? How is that possible?” questioned Barry.

“I don’t know. I can still hear her in my head, but I can’t give her back control,” Frost said.

Several tests later they still couldn’t figure out what was wrong.

“You know, maybe I’ll just go home, and tomorrow it will go back to normal,” suggested Frost.

“Okay, I’ll give you a ride,” Barry said, picking her up bridal style.

He ran her to her apartment and phased through the door. Barry set her down on her couch and then got ready to go.

“You want to stay a little while?” asked Frost.

“I would, but Iris will probably wonder where I am,” apologized Barry.

“That’s what phones are for,” said Frost.

“Well. . . I’ll call her and ask if I can,” said Barry.

“You have to ask her permission?” inquired Frost.

“Well, I mean. I don’t have to per say. But she probably appreciates it. I mean last time I didn’t ask her she got really angry and made me sleep on the couch and-” Barry was cut off from his ramble by Frost raised eyebrow.

“Ya, okay, I’ll call her,” Barry said.

Frost smiled to herself. She had Barry wrapped around her finger and he didn’t even know it.

_ ‘How do you do that?’ _

‘Do what?’

_ ‘Barry just gave in and you barely said anything.’ _

‘I’m super talented.’

Barry pulled out his phone completely unaware of the conversation that just happened between Caitlin and Frost.

He called Iris and on the third ring she picked up.

“Hey Iris,” Barry greeted.

_ “Hey Barry. What’s up?” _

“I was just wondering if it would be okay if I stayed with Frost for a little bit. We haven’t hung out in a while and it would be nice, but I wanted to make sure you were okay with it first.”

_ “Okay you have an hour,”  _ Iris said and hung up.

Barry pulled his phone away from his face and stared at it for a minute. Iris just. . . hung up. No “I love you,” no “Good-bye,” she just hung up.

“Well, she sounds like she’s in a good mood,” joked Frost.

“She’s been really weird lately,” said Barry.

“Weird how?” asked Frost, motioning for him to sit next to her.

“Hanging up without saying anything, texting a lot while we’re together, coming home late from work. It’s been going on for a few weeks now,” sighed Barry.

Frost scrunched up her eyebrows. She knew what it sounded like to her, but she also knew that Barry would never go down that path. He was just so trusting. He could feel angry or sad, but he was worried. Both Frost and Caitlin knew what a good person he was to trust Iris so thoroughly and not even ask her what was going on.

“Well, we could watch a movie to take your mind off of it. It is a Friday night after all,” suggested Frost.

“Ya, that sounds like a great idea,” smiled Barry.

An hour passed, and the movie was almost over when Barry looked at his watch.

“Oh, snap!” he said.

“What?” asked Frost who had been cuddled into his side.

“Iris only gave me an hour,” confessed Barry.

“Well, Iris isn’t your owner,” reasoned Frost with a smirk.

“But she might get angry,” said Barry.

“And do what?” asked Frost.

“Hmm. Okay, but just until the movie’s over,” said Barry.

“Oh, of course,” clarified Frost in a mock serious tone.

They went back to the way they were sitting before. Barry with his arm around Frost while she was curled into a ball, cuddled up to his side.

_ ‘How do you do it? You just smirk at him and he agrees.’ _

‘You could do it too. You just never push an idea. You never go after it.’

_ ‘Well, I don’t want to come across as pushy.’ _

‘And that’s why I’m cuddling with him and you’re not.’

Frost was very content just laying there with Barry, watching a movie. She realized she could stay like that forever. She would never admit it to anyone, even Caitlin, but she was developing her first crush on The Flash himself.

When the movie ended they said their good-byes and Barry sped off to the loft. Frost didn’t know it yet, but she was going to come into S.T.A.R. Labs tomorrow, and things were never going to be the same.

_ Barry’s Point of View _

While Barry was running back to the loft, he couldn’t help but think of the great time he had. Frost was actually really fun to hang out with. But deep down, it felt like more, it felt like something past friendship. That was crazy though, he was with the girl of his dreams. He was  _ married  _ to the girl of his dreams.

Barry stopped right in front of the door to the loft. He could hear something, or someone, inside. He put his ear to the door and listened carefully. There were two people, he decided. He slowly turned the doorknob, making sure he made no sound, and walked in. 

When he turned the corner, his world changed. Something inside him broke, no, shattered, into millions of tiny pieces.

There was Iris, his wife, making out on  _ their  _ couch, with some muscular blonde guy.

They didn’t even notice him, but he couldn’t say anything. All the words just stuck in his throat while his mouth hung open. 

Finally, he recovered enough to clear his throat. They immediately stopped and turned towards him.

“Oh, dude. I don’t know who you are, but don’t you knock?” reprimanded the blonde guy.

“I shouldn’t have to knock on the door to my own house,” Barry said, all the anger in him bubbling right beneath the surface.

“Oh, it’s you. I’m just gonna go, I’ll see you tomorrow babe,” said the guy, just disregarding the fact Barry was standing right there.

As soon as the guy left, Barry went into flashtime. He let out all of his anger by screaming and cursing. 

He could listen to what Iris had to say, but then he decided he couldn’t. Staying in flashtime, he went through the house and packed up all his stuff. Then he ran it to the lounge at S.T.A.R. Labs. Next he got a divorce paper and filled it out. He didn’t even know where he got it or how he knew what to do, but he was so angry he didn’t care. He left the paper in front of Iris with a pen resting on it and then went to the lounge where all his stuff was. Barry laid down on the couch and cried himself to sleep.

_ Killer Frost’s Point of View _

Frost drove to work the next day wondering if Barry was going to mention the time they spent together the night before. She doubted it, but she also kind of hoped for it.

_ ‘Welcome to my world. He’s married though, why would he want us?’ _

‘The first part is a problem, but the second part we’ll work on.’

‘HE’S MARRIED!’

‘We’ll work on that too.’

When Frost got to S.T.A.R. Labs it was already nine in the morning, three hours later than when Caitlin usually showed up.

“Where’s Barry?” Frost asked when she walked into the cortex wearing a white T-shirt under a light blue leather jacket to go along with her black pants and black heels. __

“I don’t know. I’ve been trying his cell all morning, but he won’t pick up,” said Cisco.

“What about calling Iris?” suggested Frost.

“Well, I mean. Okay, fine,” Cisco stuttered, embarrassed he didn’t think of that sooner.

When Cisco called Iris she didn’t pick up, but her voice mail said ‘Hi, this is Iris. If you're looking for Barry, he’s at S.T.A.R. Labs.’

“He might be in the lounge,” said Cisco.

They walked down to the lounge to find Barry asleep on the couch with three black duffle bags on the floor.

Frost walked over to him and rubbed his shoulder until he woke up. 

Cisco walked over and looked at him. Barry looked like a mess. His hair was pointed in all different directions, his eyes were red from crying, and he looked like someone had dropped a mountain on him.

“Oh, man. What’s wrong,” asked Cisco.

“I-Iris, she,” Barry slumped back on the couch not able to finish the sentence.

“Did you guys fight?” asked Frost in the lightest tone she had ever used.

“No, we didn’t even talk,” sulked Barry.

“Then why are you so sad?” asked Frost sitting down next to him.

What happened next surprised Frost so much she actually squeaked.

Barry broke down into tears and his head fell into Frost’s lap. She ran her hand through his hair while Cisco rubbed his shoulder.

“What happened man?” Cisco asked quietly.

“I-Iris and I divorced,” Barry whispered through his tears.

“What?! Why?” asked Cisco, shocked.

“I c-came home and she was m-making out with some blonde guy on  _ our  _ couch,” Barry explained.

“Oh, Barry, I’m so sorry,” comforted Frost.

He just cried in her lap while she ran her fingers through his hair. She had never been so sad, and it wasn’t even her problem.

“So why did you sleep here?” asked Cisco.

Frost shot him a glare that told him to shut up.

“I didn’t know where else to go. This place seemed the most comfortable. Plus, since Harry is on his earth and Ralph is doing P.I. work, there was no one here,” explained Barry.

To Frost’s dismay, he recomposed himself and sat up on the couch. He looked over to her with his sad puppy eyes and her icy heart melted. She may have had him wrapped around her finger, but she was wrapped around his too.

“Thank you, for being here,” Barry said, gazing into her bluish white eyes.

“Both of you,” he added a moment later, looking at Cisco.

“Your welcome to crash on my couch,” offered Frost.

“Thank you. I might just take you up on that,” Barry said, smiling for the first time since last night.

Frost would never tell anyone that her heart skipped several beats when he said that. She would never tell anyone that her soul danced around the room when he smiled at her. But one day, she just might tell someone that Caitlin shouted  _ “Yessss!”  _ in her head.

Frost was driving home with an enormous smile on her face. Yes, Barry and Iris were divorced. Yes, Barry was broken over it. But Barry fracking Allen was about to come live with her.

She was so distracted, after she parked and started walking to her apartment building, that she almost didn’t see the puppy sleeping on the ground.

“Ahh!” she screamed, jumping back.

_ ‘It’s just an adorable little puppy.’ _

‘It could be a vicious monster.’

_ ‘That’s right. You’ve never had a pet before.’ _

‘No. I don’t need a pet. I’m not a lonely old lady.’

_ ‘Pets are not for lonely old ladies. And you are going to take that puppy up to our apartment.’ _

‘Give me one good reason why I shouldn’t just walk past this mutt.’

_ ‘Barry has always wanted a dog.’ _

Frost walked over and grabbed the puppy, waking it from its peaceful slumber. It looked up at her, but didn’t seem to have the energy to do anything. It was extremely skinny and seemed very hungry.

When Frost entered her apartment she set the dog down, closing and locking the door behind her. She wasn’t sure what to do, but luckily Barry came and phased through her door. He dropped his three duffle bags on the couch and looked at her. Only then did he notice the puppy.

“Oh, you have a puppy?” Barry asked with a big grin on his face.

“Well, I found him outside and being the very nice person that I am, decided that he deserves a home,” said Frost smiling at how cute Barry looked with the puppy while Caitlin scoffed in her head.

“And Caitlin thought you might want some extra company,” added Frost.

“Oh, well that was very nice of both of you to take this puppy in. I didn’t know you liked animals Frost,” Barry said.

“There’s a lot you don’t know about me,” smirked Frost.

“Well, I would like to change that,” smiled Barry.

He sped off and came back with some dog food and a bowl.

“What’s his name?” asked Barry, filling the bowl with food.

“Umm. His name is. . . Snowstorm,” concluded Frost.

_ ‘Snowstorm? Really? Your brain really is full of ice.’ _

‘It’s your brain too.’

_ ‘Good point.’ _

“That’s a great name!” exclaimed Barry.

“Well you know me. I’m great at naming things,” said Frost with a smile.

_ Barry’s Point of View _

Barry blushed slightly, thinking of the nickname she gave him. Although he didn’t mind it.

“Hey Handsome, what do you want for dinner?” she asked as if reading his mind.

“No, no, no. I’m making dinner for you,” Barry smiled.

“Okay, I’ll put a movie in,” Frost suggested.

When Barry finished, Frost was so excited to try what he had made. It looked like steak with mashed potatoes. The potatoes had been flattened on the top with a little snowflake intricately drawn into them. Barry had also made some coffee which had the flash symbol in it.

“To cheesy?” Barry asked with an unsure look.

“No! I think it looks just hallmark-y enough,” she smirked, making him blush slightly.

She decided she was going to have so much that night. She was going to see how much she could make Barry blush. And no matter how she looked at it, her and Barry sitting on her couch, eating a nice dinner while watching movies, she couldn’t help but think of it as a date.

She watched him eat. He looked so happy just sitting there. It was almost like he had forgotten about Iris.

“Okay, so you said you wanted to get to know me more?” she recalled, setting her empty plate aside while he did the same.

“Ya, I did,” he confirmed.

“Then let’s play three questions,” suggested Frost, “Then we’ll go back to watching the movie.”

“Okay, you go first,” said Barry.

“Okay. Do you like me or Caity more? Did you ever think about mentioning our kiss to Caity? Were you ever afraid of me when I was going on a rampage?” Frost asked quickly.

“Well. I think of you and Cait as the same person. I didn’t know if she remembered. And I knew you could probably beat me up, but I knew you wouldn’t kill me,” Barry answered.

“She doesn’t by the way. She doesn’t remember the kiss. But how  _ is  _ your leg?” asked Frost with her signature smirk.

“My leg still hurts when it rains,” joked Barry. Although she knew he wasn’t kidding.

“Now it’s your turn,” said Frost.

“Why is my nickname ‘Handsome’? Have you ever thought about stabbing me again? And all those times you could have killed me and you didn’t, was that you or Cait?” Barry asked.

“Look in the mirror. Yes. And that was both of us,” answered Frost. 

“Well, at least you’re honest,” teased Barry as Snowstorm climbed into his lap and went to sleep.

_ Killer Frost’s Point of View _

“You know I’m kind of cold, and my heater isn’t working,” pouted Frost.

“You’re cold?” asked Barry skeptically.

“Yes. Why?” asked Frost with an innocent look.

“No reason I guess,” Barry said, and he held out his arm for her to come cuddle with him.

_ ‘Very subtle.’ _

‘It worked, didn’t it.’

_ ‘I guess it did.’ _

They sat there on the couch and watched movies all night.

“You act like an icicle, but you’re really a snowflake,” Barry whispered to Frost before he fell asleep.

He hadn’t realized she was still awake. And as his breathing evened out and he really was asleep, he didn’t hear what Frost whispered back.

“Only ‘cause I’ve fallen for you.”

Frost woke up and stretched out her arms. Then her eyes shot open. Where was Barry?

“Good morning, Frosty,” Barry greeted.

He set a plate of pancakes and bacon in front of her. He then smiled and sat down next to her.

“What?” he asked when he noticed her staring at him.

“Nothing. It’s just nice to have someone else here,” Frost sighed.

“Well, with your permission, I’m not going anywhere anytime soon,” smiled Barry.

“Hey, keep cooking for me and I might not let you leave,” smirked Frost.

She laughed out loud when she saw his face. He looked like someone had just slapped him.

“I’m kidding,” she said, “Sort of.”

They finished their breakfast and talked for a while. 

It was really nice talking to someone about everything. They talked about different meta-humans they fought, and some of the worst dates they had gone on, and some of the most embarrassing things they had ever done.

“You wanna play a game?” asked Frost.

“Suuure,” Barry answered, eyeing her like she was an alien.

“What?” she laughed.

“It’s just different. Before you probably would have stabbed me like five times already. Now, though, you're happy,” Barry explained with a huge dorky grin.

“Are you complaining,” asked Frost with a sly smirk.

“No, no, no. It’s nice,” he said, raising his hands in surrender.

“So, the game. I was wondering if you could teach me,” started Frost before hesitating.

“Teach you what?” pushed Barry.

“How to play chess,” finished Frost with a shy look.

“Ya, I would love to,” said Barry.

They played chess the rest of the morning. Barry beat her every time, but she didn’t mind. All she wanted to do was sit there with him for the rest of her life and forget about the world.

_ ‘That’s what I love about him. He’s always there. But he is also a hero, so he has to be there for everyone.’ _

‘But it’s not fair. Why can’t he have a normal life?’

_ ‘Because he’s a good person, and the world needs good people to protect it.’ _

‘So, the thing that makes him a good person, also makes him lonely?’

_ ‘Being a good person is a blessing and a curse.’ _

‘Why don’t you cry more often?’

_ ‘Because I don’t have anyone to cry with.’ _

‘You have me.’

_ ‘That’s very sweet, but you’re me.’ _

‘You know what? I’m gonna get Barry, for both of us.’

_ ‘What?’ _

‘We both need him, so I’m gonna get him.’

_ ‘How?’ _

‘Like I said before. I’m talented.’

Just then Barry’s phone went off. He stopped playing chess and picked it up.

“They need us at S.T.A.R. Labs,” Barry said, looking alarmed.

“Well, what are you waiting for?” asked Frost.

“May I pick you up?” asked Barry uncomfortably.

“Handsome, you can pick me up anytime,” smirked Frost.

Barry picked her up and sped off to S.T.A.R. Labs, but not before Frost noticed him turn bright red.

When they got to the cortex, Cisco and Joe were waiting for them.

“Barry, Frost, get down to Central City Bank. Ghost is there now!” Cisco yelled, using an extrpolater to open a breach.

Barry got into his Flash suit and jumped through the breach with Frost.

Ghost, as Cisco dubbed him, was standing right outside the bank.

“Robert Field!” Barry yelled, getting the criminal’s attention.

Ghost turned around and smiled.

“Hello Flash. Oh, and Frost. Guess I get a welcoming party,” shrugged the robber.

“Give up now and make it easy on yourself,” smirked Frost.

“Did you forget? Or will I have to remind you? It didn’t work so well last time you tried to beat me,” laughed Robert.

Barry ran at Ghost hoping to catch him off guard, but The Flash’s punch went right through Field like last time. He turned around smiling at him.

“Too slow, Flash,” he mocked.

Next, Frost shot an ice blast at him. It did nothing once again, though. Frost went closer and tried to punch him while Barry came from the back, also trying to hit him.

Both punches went through him and he hit Barry, causing Central City’s hero to fly backwards.

“Cisco! How do we stop him?” Barry yelled into his comms while Cisco scrambled for a solution.

Frost was fighting him now, and he was still winning. She was holding her own against Ghost, though.

Barry watched her fight and realized something. All of his body was either solid or not solid at the same time. He had to solidify his whole body to punch.

Frost attempted to punch him once again, but failed. Field threw his next punch and just as it made contact with Frost’s stomach, Barry sent him flying into the brick wall.

Barry cuffed Ghost and then went to check on Frost.

“I’m okay. Thank you,” she said sincerely.

“Anything for you,” Barry smiled, not realizing how much that meant to her.

They locked the meta up in the pipeline and went into the cortex.

“Great job guys!” Cisco exclaimed.

_ Barry’s Point of View _

“Hey, Frost?” asked Barry, getting her attention.

They were in Caitlin’s lab, and Frost was trying to figure out why she couldn’t shift personalities like usual.

“What’s up Flash?” Frost asked.

“I think I know why you can’t turn into Caitlin, and how to fix it,” Barry said.

He grabbed her shoulders and positioned her right in front of him. Then he phased through her body.

“Give it a second,” Barry suggested hopefully.

There were a few seconds of silence before something happened. Slowly, Frost’s platinum hair turned auburn, starting from the roots. Then her eyes melted into dark brown, and her lips turned from shiny blue, to red. Finally she spoke.

“Barry?” asked the voice of Caitlin.

“Cait!” Barry yelled excitedly.

“Frost was really fun to hang out with, and I really enjoyed getting to know her. But I really missed you,” Barry exclaimed hugging her tightly.

After getting over her original shock, she hugged back.

“Thank you. How did you know to do that?” asked Caitlin.

“I just took my best guess. I remembered Ghost phasing through you, so I decided to give it a try,” smiled Barry.

“Thank you so much,” Caitlin sighed gratefully.

“You know, we should go out for a drink. I know this great karaoke bar,” he teased.

“I would love to. Just take me to my apartment so I can get changed,” Caitlin said.

_ Caitlin’s Point of View _

When Caitlin walked out of her room, she immediately noticed Barry staring at her. She quickly looked down and blushed.

“You look amazing,” he said.

She smiled at him thankfully. She was wearing a tight fitting, dark blue dress with black heels.

“You ready?” Barry asked as he picked her up and sped her off to the karaoke bar.

They walked in and found a seat. 

“Excuse me, I would like to open a tab,” said Caitlin to the bartender.

Barry looked at her like he was impressed. Of course, he couldn’t get drunk, so she could drink as much as she wanted. Caitlin never went to bars, ever. Killer Frost really liked them, but Caitlin would only go if Barry was with her.

“That’s dangerous. Do you remember what happened last time?” teased Barry.

“Only some of it, but I’m sure you remember every detail,” Caitlin said.

“Oh, yes, actually, I do,” said Barry.

“Oh ya, like what?” she asked.

“I remember the amazing black dress you wore. I remember when you started a tab. I remember when you called me up to the stage to sing. I remember your adorable off key singing. Then I remember taking you home, and holding your hair while you threw up. And I remember saving you from that ‘evil dress’, and then you asked me something. What was it again?” Barry joked.

She knew he remembered that too. She knew that was probably something he would never forget.

“Don’t worry, I won’t make you say it. Because. . . I also remember something even better,” Barry said.

“What’s that?” Caitlin asked, confused.

Barry’s expression softened, “I remember you asking me to stay with you until you fell asleep. You started drooling a little, but you never made a sound.You looked so peaceful, and I stayed there all night.”

Caitlin blushed scarlet red when he said that, but she also did a little happy dance in her head.

They spent several hours laughing, drinking, singing, drinking, and having fun.

“Cait, we gotta go home,” Barry said softly.

“But drinking is sooooo much fun,” giggled a very drunk Caitlin.

“Trust me, I know. I miss it more than you could imagine, but we gotta go,” Barry said. 

“Okay, okay,” agreed Caitlin.

Barry ran her home, straight to her bathroom, and held her hair up.

“Not this time. I didn’t have very much,” Caitlin smiled.

“But I saw you drink a lot,” argued Barry.

“Only three of those glasses were alcohol,” she explained. 

“Okay,” said Barry.

They walked into her room and sat down on her bed.

“Did you have fun tonight?” Barry asked.

“Yup, lots of fun,” answered Caitlin.

“We should do it again sometime,” suggested Barry.

“I’ll do anything as long as you’re there,” said Caitlin.

She got up and changed into her P.J.s while Barry turned around. She took off her heels and laid them on the floor.

“Okay Barry, you can turn around now,” she said.

He turned around and started walking toward her. Then, he tripped over one of her heels and fell on top of her. It reminded her a lot of what had happened only a week ago.

“I’m so sorry,” he apologized, but he didn’t move.

“Cait. . .” he breathed.

Without thinking about it, she kissed him. She put all the feelings she had been holding back into that kiss, and he kissed back.

When they stopped for much needed air, they looked at each other.

“Barry, I love you. I’ve wanted to say it for a while now,” admitted Caitlin.

“Caitlin,” he started.

She waited with baited breath. What if he didn’t feel the same? What if he still loved Iris? What if he hated her now? What if-

“Cait, I love you so much more than everything that has ever existed. I love you so, so much. I wouldn’t be able to breathe without you. I wouldn’t be able to do anything without you,” Barry rushed out.

That was definitely not what she had expected. And just when she thought it was a joke, he kissed her again.

‘I told you we’d get him.’ 

-S Hanson

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it, and thanks for reading!


End file.
